


Oxygen.

by Kuvirasenpai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/pseuds/Kuvirasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>both korra and kuvira wake up in a dark room. while kuvira tries to figure out what happened and plan a way to escape, korra keeps flirting and suggesting to make use of the handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxygen.

I woke up in a small room. Next to me, there was an unfimilar woman in blue clothing. Infront of us, there were drawings of this and that. People, shapes, sceneries. We were surrounded by letters and envelopes, each one is written with a different font. On the floor, there were five candles. Red and tall. The room was dense, absolutely and completely sealed. You can barely see the room’s walls. The fire from the candles didn’t reach them. All you can do is pull your hand out, stroke the wall with your palm and realize that there is not a single aperture of air in this room.

 

The woman in blue began to talk. She asked me questions, about myself, about my life. We bond very quickly. What other choice do you have when your'e locked in a room this small with only one person. We tried to understand why and how we got here. Why us? Why the five candles? What’s the meaning of those drawings? We analysed some theories together. We talked nonstop. It’s the only thing that halped us preserve human dignity. The mystery. She started flirting with me. She told me a joke; “Why didn’t the skeleton go to the prom? Because he had no-body to go with”. I admit, I laughed.

 

The woman in blue did not show any affection nor intrest in the drawings. She preferred to lay on the floor and look at the ceiling. Me, on the contrary, my curiosity is stronger then me. I walked around the room, examing the drawings with my eyes. I tested every single one of the drawings.

 

The paintings were on point. The artist who drew them knew how to express what the eye sees via coal. Along the accuracy, there was an abstraction of some kind. Directed distortions. You can clearly see that the person didn’t think too much when he drew. He didn’t plan this. He just allowed the the power in his neurons flow into his palm and draw the picture in his head. As I examed the drawings with my eyes, the woman in blue kept talking in the background. Kept flirting with me. She told me jokes, and stories, and tales. The room was full of noise. Her noise. Maybe that’s what kept me sane for the longest run.

 

I found a letter that grabbed my attention more then the rest of them. It didn’t say much, but it was well organized.  
“Friendship - What works for you, works for me.  
Competition - What doesn’t work for you, works for me.”  
I wanted to share the woman in blue with the letter, but then I realized something. Everything became obvious. It’s like I was having a closure with myself.

 

There is no friendship here. Only a competition. And even though we had no food to fight on and not even water, there was still one thing to compete about. Oxygen.

 

It’s kind of ironic, but it makes sense at the same time. The one thing we took for granted our entire life, is now more precious then life itself. And now, when we don’t have plenty of it, and it’s being divided to five candles and two women, it holds more value then anything else. It happend to all of us at some point. Everyone had that one thing that was always available for them, and they took it for greanted. When they took it for granted, it disappeared. That’s when they realized there’s a hole in their hearts and there’s nothing for them to fill it with.

 

I wanted to win this competition. The woman in blue took a nap on the floor. I stayed up and set next to her vertical figure. The time passed. When I was sure she was fully asleep, I got up from my seat and turned off the candles. She did not stir. Now I got rid of five minor-competitors. The only one left was the main competitor. The human laying by my side.

 

I approached the woman in blue quietly. From this to that, I sat on her abdomen, placed both of my palms on her dark-skinned neck and chocked her. By the time she woke up from her slumber, she was already one second away from death. I killed the woman in blue.

 

I won the competition. I just doubled my longevity. All the oxygen is mine. Pleased with my victory, I set on the floor next to the body in blue.  
It was quiet. You can easily notice she’s gone. There was no woman in blue flirting with me. No woman in blue talking with me. No woman in blue trying to bogart my air. 

I counted the seconds. The minutes. The hours. I got bored. And then I had another closure with myself.

 

Oxygen is worth nothing unless you have someone to share it with.


End file.
